


Hopeless

by Fatalitecontrainte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte
Summary: 忠诚领主突然黑化，向旧情人发起叛乱，这背后究竟隐藏着什么不为人知的秘密？这究竟是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？以上为我乱编的，不要当真。伊里斯二世性转。
Relationships: Denys Darklyn/Aerys II Targaryen, Steffon Baratheon/Aerys II Targaryen





	Hopeless

“Denrys。”  
Iris轻声唤着他的名字，她的声音温柔而甜美，就像海妖Siren般，用那足以魅惑众生的天籁之音引诱路过的航海者，使他们触礁被海水吞没。  
Denrys下意识的抬起头，对上一双清澈明亮的紫罗兰色眼瞳，如七月末初绽的花朵般烂漫灿烂。  
“Denrys，你为何要在深夜时分来拜访我的宫殿呢？”  
Iris唇角微弯，勾起一抹愉悦的弧度。  
“我—我”Denrys白皙的脸庞染上淡淡的绯红，他不知道该如何回答她的话语，才不会显得冒犯。  
“啊，”Iris发出一声感叹，就像明白了些什么一样，而后，她朝他凑近了一些，伏在他耳畔低语道，“Denrys，你也想，像凯岩公爵和风暴公爵那般占有我，成为我的情夫吗？”  
她的尾音微微上挑，显得俏皮而可爱。  
“我说的对不对？”Iris抬手抚上Denrys通红的脸颊，眼中带着一丝不易察觉的欣喜。  
她的魅力并未因岁月流逝而消退，与之相反的是，经过时光荏苒，她变得愈发迷人，像是伊甸园的苹果，红得勾人心魄。无人可抗拒这致命而甜蜜的诱惑，即使代价是自跌落云端，也不会有丝毫犹豫。  
光滑的丝绸衣裙完美的勾勒出她曼妙的曲线，  
Denrys对Iris仰慕已久，这份爱恋，当十三岁的他站在嘈杂的人群里，远远的望见坐在华美马车上的她时，心中的爱火便不自觉的燃烧而起。  
身穿华丽礼服，笑容明媚如夏日骄阳般耀眼的Iris，是Denrys深埋于心底里的思慕。  
期间，Iris数次掀开丝绸帘布，向王城的平民问好，她那精致如人偶般的清丽容颜上洋溢着甜美笑容，就像云端之上的天使般圣洁高雅，那是不属于人间的美貌。当她用戴着纯白手套的左手向围观的人群挥手示意时，Denrys激动地踮起脚尖，专注地注视着Iris的身影。  
直到Iris的马车离去后，Denrys也没能平复激动的心绪，他抬手抚上胸膛，感受着那如教堂晨钟般响彻的心跳声。  
当Denrys看见Iris的笑颜后，爱情就在那一刻萌芽，不断生长，从未枯萎。  
看着Denrys因羞涩而涨红的俊朗容颜，她温柔地笑了，抬手将桌上放着的一瓶尚未启封的红酒拿起，轻轻拨开木塞，而后，一边轻柔地往他的耳边吹气，一边将红酒匀称的洒在他的身上，殷红的酒水很快就渗透了他的纯白色衬衣，一阵微风吹过，他不由感到一阵燥热。  
无论是情感上，还是身体上，都被她撩起了欲念。  
“真可惜啊，我本来打算用这瓶珍藏多年的葡萄酒来招待你的。”  
Iris温柔地露出笑容，那双清澈明亮的丁香眼瞳里闪过一丝狡黠。  
“只是，一不小心，就把酒水全部洒在你衣服上了呢。”她轻柔地吐出几个音节来。  
“你不会介意的吧。”  
她的口中吐出歉意的话语，但他却无法在那张娇俏的面容上看见愧疚的影子。  
“Darklyn。”温热的吐息喷洒在他的耳边，使他面红耳赤，不敢去直视她那炽热的眼神。  
他不明白，为何简单的三个字，经由她的柔媚声音说出来，会变得那么勾人摄魄呢？就像洁白羽毛拂过他的心尖，酥酥麻麻的，让他无法抗拒她的诱惑。  
Iris伸出一根雪白的手指，轻轻沾了沾他纯白衬衣上的葡萄酒，就像霜雪地上绽开的红蔷薇般艳丽，她轻启鲜红的唇瓣，先将手指放入再取出。  
“Darklyn，你想不想尝尝葡萄酒的味道？”Iris抬起头来注视着Denrys，柔声问道。“又香醇又馥郁。”  
Denrys点了点头，只是，葡萄酒不是已经倾洒了他一身吗？她又怎么让他品尝呢？  
Iris凑近了Denrys，使两人的距离保持在一英寸左右，他甚至能够清楚地听见她胸膛里的心跳声。  
她没有丝毫犹豫，吻上了他的薄唇。她轻易的撬开了他的齿列，顷刻，一股浓郁而香醇的葡萄酒在口腔里蔓延开来，就像电流一般流窜至全身，使他浑身战栗。  
很明显，她身经百战，一直牵引着完全没有任何经验的他。  
他真想听见她用清脆而甜美的声音对他说，“今晚，我独属于你。”  
但她没有，她用实际行动来代替了甜言蜜语。  
在两人喘息的片刻，Denrys将目光转向窗外，一轮皎洁的明月点亮了寂静的夜空，她温柔的话语点燃了他内心的爱火。  
“Denrys，我是你的女王，我命令你干我。”  
Iris勾起唇角，媚眼如丝，用简单而直接的话语向他发出邀请。  
她的话语就像一句命令，摧毁了他心底仅存的一点理智，迫使他不由自主的向她接近。  
Denrys向Iris伸出手去，轻轻地抱住了她，微凉的晚风拂过时，能闻见淡淡的鸢尾花香。她毛茸茸的发顶衬着他宽阔的胸膛，他将左手轻轻覆上她的后脑，纤细的手指陷入她柔软的发间，垂下眼帘注视着那双清亮明澈的丁香眼瞳。  
“Iris。”  
即使是传说中以美为名的的Φρύνη，也不及她的一半美貌。  
“怎么了？”Iris嫣然一笑，甜甜地问。  
“你真漂亮。”Denys轻声夸赞道。  
“谢谢。”Iris微微一笑，毫不犹豫的答道。“我喜欢这句话。”  
她脸上的笑容带着生来就有的自信，那是无法效仿的高贵。  
看着Denrys笨拙的替她脱下衣裙，并将自己的衣物脱下，Iris咯咯直笑，好似风吹铃声般清脆悦耳，“你真可爱，Denrys。”  
“我啊，很期待你的表现喔。”Iris笑得灿烂，“可不要让我失望喔。”  
听到这话，Denrys加快了速度，他不会让她为选择了他的陪伴而感到失望。  
在将衣物全部褪去后，他看着她如陶瓷般光滑细腻的肌肤，不由得发出一连串赞叹。  
Iris似乎对他的反应感到很满意，因为她的神情里透着些愉悦。  
她一向对自己的身体和容颜感到自信。即使是被称作西境之光，她的好友乔安娜，也及不上她的美貌。  
不论走到哪里，她都注定是被人们所关注的对象，没人能忽视那耀眼的光芒。  
“我爱你，Iris。”  
Denrys真诚地注视着Iris的面容，就像告白那般说道。  
接下来，Denrys没有等待Iris的回应，就自作主张的伸手抱住了她。他低头吻上她像樱桃般粉嫩诱人的唇瓣，青涩而狂野的啃咬着她像牛乳般雪白滑腻的脖颈，一步步的侵占她的所有。  
Denrys将Iris压在身下，不断地勾起她的欲念，直至她白腻的肌肤染上绯红，清明的眼神愈发迷离，甜美的声音开始发颤。  
在那个风雨交加的月夜，Denrys如愿以偿的拥有了Iris。  
只是，Denrys不曾想过，Iris的天性是如此凉薄。  
他将她当做无价的宝物，用温柔而真诚的爱意去对待她，想要永远守护在她身边。  
她将他视作一时的玩乐，以虚无而浪漫的感情去回报他，等待厌倦之时将他抛弃。  
不过短短一年多的时间，Iris便开始对这个温顺忠诚的小情人感到厌倦。  
毕竟，她的身边从不缺乏英俊的吟游诗人或是勇敢的雇佣骑士陪伴。  
但更重要的原因是，那位受命出使瓦兰提斯的风暴公爵已经完成了自己的任务，回到了王城。  
没有人知道，当Iris见到风暴公爵时的心情，难以言喻的喜悦与激动盈满了她的内心。  
以至于，她连续一个多月都将风暴公爵留于宫中，以谈论政事为由，拒绝让他回到风暴地去。  
实际上，Iris对Denrys的兴趣来源，正是因为他与她的初恋情人，那位勇敢正直的风暴公爵在性情上有着相似之处。她在他的身上，看见了风暴公爵年少时的影子，他们都是那般的意气风发。  
她曾在风暴公爵死后，对他的长子罗伯特说道，“这个世上，再也不会有你父亲那般好的人了。”  
对于Iris来说，风暴公爵是她心中最柔软的地方，即使只是提起他，也足以让她欢喜无限。  
她也曾想过与他私奔，但最终却因防备森严而选择放弃。  
但是，不论发生什么事情，她对他的爱意永远不会更改。  
如果她当初能够如愿嫁给他的话，也就不会变得如此放荡不羁了。  
至于Rhaeger，他是她的兄弟，也只能是她的兄弟。无论如何，她都无法对他产生爱情。因此，她对他的情感除了愧疚与感激外，再无其他。  
在Iris心中，Steffon是唯一值得她去爱的人，唯一能够博取她欢心的人。  
又到了一个风雨交加的月夜，两人在经过缠绵悱恻的交欢后，虽感疲惫但身心喜悦的躺在柔软的天鹅绒床上，Denrys不舍的想要再与Iris温存几番，但她却不耐烦地将他推开，与他保持着合适的距离，并将戴在雪白的左手腕上的紫晶石手链褪下，塞入他的右手中。  
“Denrys。”Iris淡淡地唤了Denrys的名字，声音好似冷彻的泉水般冰凉，不带一丝温度。  
“我想，我们时候该结束这段感情了。”  
Iris就像宣布一项无关紧要的事情般，轻声说道。  
但她的语调却又是那样坚决，带着不容拒绝的强硬口吻。  
“为—为什么？”在听见Iris的话后，Denrys的脑海顿时一片空白，好久之后，他才找回了自己的声音。  
“是不是我做错了什么事？”Denrys的语气愈发急切，他用炽热的目光注视着Iris，就像恳求般等待着她的回答。  
“没有为什么。”Iris直截了当的回答道。“你什么都没做错，与之相反的是，你一直都是个很优秀的情人。”  
Iris扬起小脸，她明艳的容颜上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，带着她一贯的傲慢与冷漠。  
她就像璀璨绚丽的宝石般，被凡人所仰慕，却对他们所奉献的真心不屑一顾。  
没有人会厌恶她，即使她的行为再怎么偏离常规，人们也会认为她的言语是可爱的。  
美人用纤细的手指摘下园中盛放的红蔷薇，在厌烦之后，她毫不犹豫的选择将红蔷薇扔在地上，任由鲜艳的花瓣被尘埃所沾染。  
毕竟，她从来都不是一个长情的人。  
“……至少，请给我一个死心的理由。”Denrys沉默了一会，而后艰难地开口。  
“理由？”Iris发出一声嗤笑，她用冰凉的指尖划过Denrys红润的脸庞，“Denrys，你还真是没有自知之明啊。”  
这句话就像刀刃刺入心尖般生疼。  
即使Denrys不断的将爬上心头的阴郁压下，也无法阻止苦楚涌上心头。  
“如果你非要问我理由的话，那就是—”  
Denrys认真地注视着Iris，那双澄澈明亮的棕色眼瞳里盈满希冀，就如清晨时第一缕阳光般。  
只可惜，下一刻她的话语便将他的幻想无情打破。  
“我厌倦你了。”  
她的语气很是平淡，就像拒绝一位里斯商贩推销的美容药物一般，没有一丝情绪波动。  
“Darklyn，你应该学会保持冷静，明白自己的身份。”Iris用丝绸折扇轻轻拍了拍Denrys苍白的脸颊，那双深紫如黑般的澄澈眼瞳里含着一丝矜傲，就像三月初的过熟葡萄般苦涩。  
无尽的绝望像是潮水般吞噬了Denrys，他抬起头无望地注视着Iris。  
“看看你现在的样子，像什么话？”Iris秀气的眉毛微皱，以一种用说教般的口吻质问道。  
“我明白您的意思了，王后殿下。”Denrys藏在宽大袖袍下的手暗暗攥紧拳头，强忍着心间的愤怒与不甘，每一个音节都像是锋利的刀刃，将他柔软的心脏刺得鲜血淋漓。  
是啊，Denrys应该安守本分，不该奢求太多。  
“王后殿下，我不该出言冒犯您。”Denrys垂下眼眸，将眼底的阴郁藏了起来。“我为我的言行举止感到抱歉。”  
Iris半眯起眼眸，仔细地打量了Denrys一番，而后她冷哼一声，连一句话都没有留给他，就这样头也不回的走了。  
Denrys恨恨地注视着Iris远去的背影，那双澄明清亮的眼瞳里闪着灰色光芒，就像毒蛇般阴险毒辣，仇恨的暗色火焰在他的心底越燃越烈。  
Iris。  
Denrys喃喃自语道，他的舌尖微微上挑，触到坚硬牙齿，发出一些破碎的声音，而后，无数的破碎声音组成了一个缠绵的词语，那就是她的名字，“Iris。”  
尾音轻轻延长，使她的名字听起来就像吟唱般神圣。  
您已经对我感到厌倦了吗？  
既然你待我绝情至此，那我也没有必要对你抱有仁慈之心了。  
总有一日，我会让你不得不见我。  
Denrys暗自下定决心。  
Iris。

**Author's Note:**

> 总结来说，就是一篇没有意义的文学。
> 
> 渣女超级棒！


End file.
